


The cats Secret and the Bugs confession

by Lilac_symphony



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug AU, Multi, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_symphony/pseuds/Lilac_symphony
Summary: A Voltron and miraculous ladybug Au. What could go wrong?!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anns_Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anns_Revenge/gifts).



Keith knew that he should be thankful for the opportunities his name has given him. The kogane name provide him a promise of a life without hunger and the means to always have a roof over his head. The promise of comfort and wealth could only give you so much, yes it allowed him to always be able to live comfortably but it wasn’t the same as living. One might at first think such a prestigious family must be close and woven into a display of strength, you’d be wrong. The kogane where not a marriage of love but rather convince. Elizabeth Kogane was the hire to the company and family’s fortune but found herself ‘expecting’ during her senior year of her bachelor studies, with only a month left Elizabeth smeared at the idea of abortion with the fear it would effect her finale grade. The family, unwilling to be scandalized, took action by marrying her to the father and promising him a hefty amount of money to keep the secret. 

When Keith was born he was passed off to a nanny and raised in a large estate, by the age of six it had become clear to the young boy that he did not have a typical family. Brighter then most and kept busy with teachers of all types keith found himself isolated and longing for a friend his own age. His parents often fought over money and rumors, his mother once promising Keith to return shortly after taking over the family business. She has an employee drop off his birthday gift and card, She’s slowly getting closer to his actual birthday. Keith father, Henry isolated himself in a wing of the estate and is often visited at night. Keith isn’t stupid, he’s known since the tensor age of thirteen that his father prefers the company of sex-workers over his sons. He knows his mom won’t be returning and wonders sometimes his she’s happier without him. 

No one was there to stop him when he bought and moved into a decent sized apartment when he turned fifteen. Keith wonders if his father has even realized his absence…the landlord hasn’t complained either, jumping on Keith’s original offer of paying twice the asked rent to allow him to stay while technically being underaged. Registration to the public high school wasn’t that hard either, a quick copy and past work from. His mother’s company page and he had a parental signature. 

 

And that’s how it’s been for the past year. Keith would attend school and return home to the quit and dark apartment before making dinner and finishing homework. Some days he would have to stop to get groceries or shiro would pop in to make sure that he wasn’t going insane. Shiro, a kind and loving person who he had met on the fencing team when he first entered high school. Shiro was a year older and wildly loved by most of the school, in a way his life was the polar opposite of Keith’s. 

What Keith wasn’t expecting was to be staring at his friend over a bowl of pasta with a glare.

“What’s that.” Keith nodded at the black box on the table, shiro simply scratched his head. 

“it’s kinda hard to explain really.” Shiro fiddled with his hands before reaching towards the family pin against his chest. “I can always start with this but I think you need to see it to believe it.” 

“See what.” Keith was quickly getting annoyed with shiro and his rather concerning demeanor. 

“Just, jeez, just open the box keith.” Keith watched as shiro nudged the box to his side of the table before pulling away and gripping his pin. 

Still confused by shiro’s strange entrance, the man suddenly appeared on the boys balcony with a concerned expression and his words rushing out of him. His anxiety was clear as he began to slip in and out of English and to Japanese while he plowed past Keith who had just sat down for dinner. 

Keith made sure to keep all of this in the front of his mind as he wrapped a carful hand around the damned box. Gently he lifted it for a closer look, he raised his eyebrows at the seemingly Chinese décor on its top before gently going to lift the lid. 

“Just!” Keith snapped his attention to Shiro who was equally shocked “Just don’t be to angry with me.” 

His curiosity now at max Keith quickly lifted the lid and stared down at the silver ring nestled in the red clothed inside. He raised an eye brow before looking towards Shiro he seemed as if he was waiting for a bomb to go off. 

“Shiro I’m flattered, but you know you’re like a bother to me.” The older man simply gaped at Keith’s outburst before a bright green light filled the room. 

Instantly Keith dropped the box and pushed his chair to the floor as he stood, he quickly raised an arm to shield his eyes as the light quickly became blinding. He screamed out for his friend before the light disappeared and Keith’s life changed. 

————————

“Katie if you move any faster you’ll fall.” The short girl quickly turned to look at her friends, her light brown hair falling over her shoulder as she glared daggers at the group. 

“Shut up Lance, i was promised Sunny’s ice cream and I’ll be damned if i don’t get it.” Katie quickly returned to her determined pace as Lance gasped and commented on her language. 

“Such vile words from such a small lady!” Lance tried to keep a straight face but found himself cracking a smile at the running joke the group shared. He felt Matt gently hit his shoulder before placing a grip on it as he too laughed. 

“Pidge we’ll catch up with you in a minute!” Katie beamed at the nickname before returning to her mission. It was rare for her brother Matt to leave her side but he had faith that she’d be fine once she reached the ice cream parlor. “It’s like hunk wont keep the place open for her.” 

“We really shouldn’t abuse the fact that his family owns the parlor…” Lance quickly sent a silent look of concern to Matt who simply waved it off having heard Hunks family give him and Katie a speech about how they were always welcome and Katie was a wonderful unpaid advertising campaign. 

“Listen Lance, i wanted to ask you something.” Lance gave Matt his full attention as he found himself wondering if he did something wrong. 

“Y-yeah?” Lance swallowed the fear before giving Matt and flirty look. “Matt Holt, are you about to confess your unwavering love for me!” Lance placed a hand over his heart as he dramatically signed and swayed to rest his head against his friends shoulder.

Matt stared down at the tan skinned boy before shaking his head with a soft laugh. In the back of his head he began to wonder if shiro was also having as much difficulty as himself. Absently he found himself going to fiddle with the bracelet against his wrist. 

“Holy shit, this is actually serious isn’t it.” Shocked Matt looked up to find Lances bright baby blues staring at him intently. 

“You could say that.” Matt looked towards the grown going over his words before taking a deep breath. 

“Lance, would you ever consider getting your ears pierced?” 

Taken back by the sudden question Lance couldn’t fight the shock that covered his face before he tried to compose himself and gently reached a hand to his ears and let the thought linger in his mind. 

“I- well never really thought about it.” Lance looked towards the sky, trying to picture himself with his ears pierced. “Maybe studs but nothing permanent like gauges.” He shuddered at the thought. 

Matt beamed at his response before clearing his throat and slapping Lance on the back. “Well I’m glad that’s cleared up!” With a steady hand Matt dropped the box into lances backpack and gently patted him on the pack for good measure. 

“Seriously Matt? That was it, you just wanted to know if I’d get my ears pierced?” Matt could see Lance was clearly confused, and rightfully so. With a sly smirk Matt simply began to walk towards the parlor ignoring the other boys questions. 

A small part of him felt almost bad for just dropping the earrings into his bag. He wanted to be with Lance when he opened them but unlike Keith, he could be easily swayed and both their guides told them to have faith in the spirit of luck. 

Matt continues to watch Lance praying the boy won’t find the miraculous before he returns home. He seems to not notice the added weight, as slight as it my be, as he jokes and laughs with Katie and Hunk. By the end of their night the help Hunk close up the parlor before walking towards their homes, Katie gives Matt and knowing look before grabbing at her how miraculous around her neck. 

“We’re going the right think.” Katie only nods as Matt ponders if he’s still trying to convince himself. “Allura and Coran both said-“ 

“Danger was coming, i know.” Katie looks up at the sky before closing her eyes. “Is it selfish to want to keep them out of it.” 

“No pidge, it’s not selfish it shows how much you care for them.” 

The brother and sister walk silently towards the home, they both take a second to ease their minds before entering the humble home and greeting their parents. Their father makes a joke about how early it is but it fades once he sees his children’s sower looks. 

——— — ————

“Mama I’m home!” Lance immediately goes to his family kitchen to greet his mother, she’s needing a large batch of flour but smiles as he enters.

“Mi hijo, it’s late why don’t you go to bed.” Lance goes to protest but is quickly silenced with a warning glance. 

Hurrying up the stairs lance almost misses the light underneath his sisters room. He smiles before gently opening it and watching the two younger girls as the play. Lance quickly closes the door before making his way to the third floor. 

The lofted attic was once his older brothers room, but after he moved out Lance was able to convince his parents to allow him to take it. His parents where happy to let him change rooms seeing as it would be more hospitable to have the spare room on the second floor instead of an attic. 

Once the door was tightly shut behind him, Lance allows his smile to fall. He leans against the door before dropping his bag off his shoulder, he looks at his bag window longingly before he notices something peaking out of his bag. 

“What-“

—————  
“HELP ME!!” The cat like creature zips through the apartment “the human is trying to kill me!” 

“Keith! KEITH! Stop don’t hurt him let me explain!” Shiro goes to stop Keith from swinging the butter knife at the creature, he somehow gets Keith to drop the knife but gets elbowed in the process. 

“Shiro there’s a freaking alien in my apartment!” Keith leaps into the table before pounding on the floating creature and gripping it in his hands before landing ungratefully. 

“Please spare me, i haven’t lived my life yet!” 

“What are you!” Keith glares at the intruder before giving it a little shake. “Some type of mutant?” 

“He’s a kwami,” Keith looks back at Shiro who is doubled over. “More specifically he’s the Kwami that represents destruction.” Shiro gives a Keith a serious look. 

Keith only stared back as the kwami continues to plead with him. Keith watched it for a few seconds before moving to sit against the table. He eyes the ring still snug in the box before turning to Shiro for an explanation. 

“It’s called a miraculous, put it on and listen to your kwami.” Shiro sits patiently until Keith releases the kwami and reaches for the ring. Before he grabs it he stop and looks towards Shiro. “What?” 

“How do you know all this.” Shiro signs before lifting his shirt pocket and a streak of blue flies out to land softly in his head. The created eyes keith warily before smiling and unfolding his tail to expose a beautiful display of closers. 

“This is Duusu, he grants be the ability to become the-“ 

“Plaaaaaaaaaaagg” Shiro watches as Duusu quickly flies to tackle the other kwami as the tumble in the air. “Oh! I missed you! Did you miss me? Have you met my holder Shiro! He’s super kind and gives me lots of cakes!” 

“Duusu…” The tiny creature turns towards Shiro before making a small sound indicating it knows what he mean. Slowly Duusu releases Plagg and glides through the air to return to lay against Shiro’s head. 

“You have one too.” Keith eyes the pin against Shiro’s shirt and immediately sees the resemblance of the peacock tail. 

“My family has been aligned with the guardians of the miraculous since they were created. It’s a honor to be chosen as a holder.” Shiro stares at Keith with a fixed expression before nodding towards the ring. 

“You’re one of those weirdos who call themselves hero’s.” Keith glides his finger over the cold metal of the ring before plucking it from its resting place. 

“You’re one now too.” Keith scoffs before putting the ring on and looking toward Shiro. “Keith, no one else can know about this.”

“Who else would i tell.” Keith stares at the ring his face unreadable. 

“Alright let’s begin.” 

— — — —  
Lance quickly reaches out toward the box and admires the red pattern glossed on it top. He brushes his hand over it before lifting the lid and staring at the studs inside it. Before he can properly process what’s happening his room is engulfed with a bright red light. He grips the box tighter instinctively as the light fades. 

Lance tries to catch his breath as he finds himself staring at a small red bug like creature that he notes resembles a ladybug. He goes to scream in horror but can’t seem to find his breath. 

“Hello Lance, my name is Tikki and I’m the kwami of creation.” The small kwami gently floats down to rest beside the earrings still tightly grasped in Lances hands. “These are your miraculous and with them I’ll be able to grant you my powers to help save people.” 

Lance blinks a few times trying to figure out if he’s fallen asleep or if he accidentally died. He shakes his head and closes his eyes for a long time but the kwami is still there in front of him. 

“Right i guess that makes sense.” The kwami smiles up at him and lance can’t help but smile back. “I guess we should start with the basics.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok now you try.” Keith knew the smile was suppose to be helpful or reassuring, but he can’t seem to take his friend seriously while her covered in spandex. Sure he’s seen the news and laughed at the costumed hero peacock but having him know who it is and seeing it face to face. ”shut up Keith!” 

Try as he might Keith can’t stop the howling laughter erupting from his body. He feels blunt claws grip his T-shirt, there’s a low cackling sound beside him and he glances towards the floating kwami. 

“You want me to go out looking like that.” Keith points an accusing finger at a tail feather peaking out. “Dude you’re literally dressed as a bird in spandex.” 

“Oh yeah do the thing and you look.” 

“Do the thing? Really.” 

“Shut it and transform!” 

Keith scuffs and turns to look at the kwami raising an eyebrow. The kwami looks back before flicking his tail and flying closer. Keith fiddled with the ring on his finger before sighing. 

“How do I do it.” 

“Repeat after me kid; plagg class out.” Taking a deep breath Keith slowly repeats the words in his head a few times before staring down Shiro. 

“Plagg, claws out.” 

Power quickly flows around him and with another blinding flash of green light and he feels his body become almost foreign in a sense. When the light fades and he’s able to see again, Shiro is staring at him with a hand clasped over his mouth. 

“What.” 

“You have ears.” 

———————— 

Lance stares at himself blinking. He’s covered in spots, tight red spandex is covering his body from is toes to his neck. With. Black. Spots. 

“Spots.” Lance frowns and turns every way possible in the mirror. “Oh damn, I totally pull it off too.” 

Lance stretches before jumping on his toes and bouncing around his heels. His eyes catch the tiny round object locked on his hip. Releasing it he marvels at the yo-yo as it’s cord is revealed, it’s strong and thick yet the round toy still effortlessly glided back and forth on it. 

_alright yeah I can work with this._

Lance quickly pushes his bat window open and scans the roofing around him and finally landing on a distant tin chimney. _right remember what tikki said, just flick the wrist and hold on._

Doing just that Lance let out a terrified screech before being pulled through the window and Into the night. Gripping the thick cord tighter lance pulls his body into a tight ball as it swings around the skyline, theres a split second where lance feels his hand slip before his grip tightens. 

His pulse quickens as her beings to descend toward a roof top, his feet skid against the surface first. He’s tempting to release the yo-yo as it continues to pull hid forward into a awkward hunched position, but he cant. He pulls back and jumps as the yo-yo quickly flies back to him the line now slack and tangling around his ankle. In seconds his ankle is pulled to snap against his hip while lace thanks ever god he knows for his flexibility. 

After a short while of hopping around and untangling himself he remembers what he’s actually suppose to be doing. He clears his throat before lifting the yo-yo to stare at it at eye level, with a little squeeze it opens up like a compact. As it begins to dial an orange fox tail is eliminated on the screen, in seconds he’s greeted with an image of the masked heroin. They pull back and lance is able to admire their confused face for a spilt second before they smile and line goes dark. The screen flashes to a map view with a the same blinking orange fox tail only a few buildings away. 

“See you soon ladybug!” Lance gasps at the voice before the yo-yo closes and he goes to turn towards the direction the light flashed. 

“Volpina, that was actually volpina!” Lance smiles before running to the edge of the building, with a sudden leap Jess falls into a roll onto the next roof. 

“Nice jump!” Theres a pair of laughter above him, looking up he sees a green masked individual.

“Jade turtle…”

“Welcome to the team ladybug.”

————————- 

Keith angrily pulls at the ears placed on his head one more time before cursing them when they don’t come off. He turns his glare to shiro before stalking over to the older boy and pushing him roughly on the chest. 

“What the hell shiro!” Keith emphasized his rage with a second shove before kicking the small table near them. “I look like some twisted BDSM dude.” Keith admires the claws fingers for a second before feeling something flick against his leg. “No.”

“Yes.” Keith growls at shiro’s shit eating grin before turning to look over his shoulder. The second he see’s the twitching black leather tail, Keith Kogane Lost. His. Shit. 

With a loud scream Keith snatches the tail before catching his reflection in the tiny mirror. He’s covered from the neck down in black leather, even though it shows off his mussels he highly doubts that anyone would find anyone attractive bouncing around in a literal cat suit. 

“Nope. Take it back I don’t want it.” Keith moved to tack the ring off his finger but a loud shriek stops him. 

“You can’t!” Shiro lunges over the table to tackle Keith before lifting himself to hover over the smaller boy. “You have to promise me you’ll keep the ring safe.” 

“Shit Shiro, what exactly did you drag me into.” Keith fights the blush from his cheeks before moving to kick Shiro off of him. 

“Please Keith!” Shiro pouts at the raven haired boy causing him to groan and glare at him. 

“Fuck it.” Keith trows his arms in the air before standing. 

Shiro smiles before standing as well. “Alright let’s take on a test run! Remember once we leave you have to only call me Paon bleu.” Keith raises an eyebrow, “only respond to Chat noir.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Keith turns to his front door before seeing Shiro go and open the window her originally climbed in. “Shiro what the hell.” 

“Where in hero form, we can’t use the front door.” 

“ _oh my god!_ ”

——————— 

“Ok so how are you with fighting.” Volpina goes to squat to star at Ladybug in the eyes. “Any experience?” 

Lance thinks for a second, he hesitant to say anything remembering how much tikki emphasized on keeping his identity a secret. But does rough housing with his brother when he was younger count?

“N-no.” Lance frowns at the mischievous smirk volpina takes on. 

“Well lucky you!” Lance jumps. “These things are ancient, they some how imbed your muscle memory with the experience of the holders before you.” She makes a motion to keep watching before taking a deep breath. 

Lance’s jaw drops as she then begins to vault into a back flip in the air only to land on her feet. She smiles at him and bows playfully as jade turtle claps. 

“Ok your turn.” Jade smiles enthusiastically towards him and lance sees his life flash before his eyes. 

“No!” He jumps to a standing position before quickly lifting his arms to form an ex over his chest. “Absolutely not!” He turns away from the pair letting out a small huff. 

For a few seconds He thinks maybe he’s escaped this strange initiation before he sees a small orange figure quickly moving towards him. With a shocked yelp Lance is able to dodge the incoming attack from volpina, is that a fucking flute, before her can ask she’s swinging what ever that is at him over and over. The first few doges are pure luck until something inside lance suddenly just clicks on. In seconds he’s not only dodging but retaliating in hand to….flute,?, combat.  
“Holy shit.” Lance jumps as volpina takes a swing for his legs. Its more of a leap as he vaults off her back sending her stumbling as he twist midair before landing on firmly on both feet. “ _HOLY SHIT_ ”

“See, The wasn’t hard.” He turns to smile at Jade before he feels his feet get kicked out from under him. He glares up at Volpina who just giggles.

“Oops.” 

Before he can response he see’s them both turn to look behind them before smiling. Confused Lance looks over his shoulder to see to more figures making their way towards them, the closer they get he’s able to recognize on as Paon bleu but he hasn’t seen the other before. Once they land on the larger rooftop with them Paon smiles brightly down at him, Lance cant help the blush that he just knows is matching the red of his mask. 

“Welcome Ladybug.” Paon bows before staring him dead in the eyes. “It’s an honor to be able to fight along side you, I’m known as Paon bleu.” 

“I-I know!” That definitely wasn’t a squeak that just came from him, no way. His eyes glance to the other male who’s dressed up in a cat suit, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. “I don’t know you.” 

The cat gives a pointed look towards him before scuffing as Paon nudges him. “I’m Chat Noir.” His voice isn’t at all what Lance was expecting and finds a weird sort of familiarity the he quickly brushes off. 

“I’m volpina and that’s Jade turtle.” 

“JT for short!” 

Chat Noir nods to both of them before turning to look at lance who’s still on the ground. 

“Lan-LADY BUG!” He shouts his response earring a raised brow form Chat noir and a soft laughter from everyone else. He doesn’t know why he just shouted that since Paon already said his name only a few seconds earlier. 

“Right! Now that everyone knows each other lets run a few drills to help Ladybug and Chat Noir get settled into their powers.” Paon nods his smile gone suddenly replaced with a serious look. 

“Wait powers?” Lance cant help the sudden outburst as he stands. “What powers.” He looks around at everyone hoping someone will answer his question before volpina jumps in front of him. Lance glares not completely trusting the tricky fox. Heh puns good one Lance.

“Watch closely.” Volpina brings the button flute to her lips before a soft melody fills the air. Suddenly Lance is staring down a carbon copy of himself that’s standing next to volpina. “My thing is illusions, you name it ill make it.” She winks before stepping aside, gently leading lance so he’s standing behind Paon. 

She nods at him before he reaches behind him to retrieve a hidden fan, dramatically it open before Paon takes a fighting stance. With some sort of hidden grace he flicks his wrist causing a large cyclone of air to rush from him and destroy the Ladybug clone inform of him. 

“Paon can cause wind cyclones with his fan.” Volpina beams at the larger male before turning back to Lance. 

“And JT?” Lance is almost fearful to ask and sends a thankful look towards Chat Noir who only stares at the turtle expectingly. 

“Oh he’s completely useless really.” Volpina waves at JT in a dismissive manner but her face gives away her playful intent. 

“HEY!” Laughs at Volpina’s comment before smiling at both Chat noir and Ladybug. “I’m a healer, I’m not really made for offensive but I can fight.” He shrugs before doing to playfully tackle Volpina.

“Your abilities are a bit different.” Lance turns to watch Paon as he gently guides him and Chat noir closer together. “Your abilities are much more powerful then our own, they can only be used once and after you use them you only have a few minutes before your miraculous run out of energy.” Paon indicates our chats claws before telling him to take out the mettle baton peaking out of his back. “That doesn’t mean you aren’t armed, Chat you have your baton and ladybug your Yo-Yo.” 

“Yes _very_ terrifying.” Lance takes out the yo-yo before playing with it to prove his point. 

“It can be, after all your able to swing from it.” Lance nods before looking towards chat noir, he’s glaring down at the metal baton in his head. He watches as it extends before Chat changes his grips and swings it around to test out the weight. 

Something in Lances gut tells him that Chat noir might have a little more experience when it comes to fighting than him, he pushes down the vile feeling of jealously reminding himself about what Volpina mentioned earlier. There’s a little voice in the back of his head telling him that if its true for him, then he’s obviously going to be lesser then the other four hero’s. He shakes it off before turning to look at the other two hero’ s, he has to stifle the laughter as his eyes catch the strange scene.

JT is on his back helplessly rocking side to side while Volpina is sat cross legged on his stomach laughing at his misfortune. A warm voice tells him that he just might make it in this group and probably make few new friends in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired something new at the end of the chapter. I would love some feedback on how i did and if y’all would be ok with it in future chapters.   
> ________

Keith cant help but stare at the reserved individual that goes by Ladybug. Shiro’s words flow through his head, he’s destruction while the red bug is creation. He wonders why their roles are tied together and crosses his arms as he watches the Fox and Turtle mess around joyfully, the similarity is striking to their civilian behavior. Still ‘ladybug’ seems to be somewhat uncomfortable with themselves, for unknown reasons Keith founds himself walking over towards them before he’s awkwardly standing beside them. 

“Is this weird for you too?” Keith can’t bring himself to look at the other male. He clears his throat awkwardly instead.

“Oh yeah, flying bug thing shows up and tells me I have to save my city.” Keith can’t help but raise an eyebrow and look over towards the playful response. “I’m still waiting to wake up.” His smile is absolutely blinding and Keith can’t help but notice how blue his eyes are. 

“They say everyone you see in your dreams you’ve seen in reality.” Keith needs to shut his mouth. He need to stop talking like now. “I don’t remember seeing a masked ladybug.”

If Keith thought his smile was lethal the laughter that admitted around them was breathtaking. It was so pure and filled with honest glee, _oh god._ keith struggled to keep a straight face as the other lit up beside him. 

“Maybe we already know each other. Maybe our subconscious just isn’t ready to accept it yet.” Ladybug shrugged before turning back towards the Fox and Turtle before quickly moving to join the festivities. 

Oh god. Keith Was so gone for the person under the mask.   
———————— 

Try as he might Lance couldn’t keep the bubbling laughter from spilling out of his mouth. The masked chat noir watched as Lance struggled to regain his composure, a look of bewilderment plastered across his face his arms crossed against her chest. For a moment the look seems familiar but then its gone, Lance turns back towards JT and Volpina shrugging Lance excuses himself to walk towards them. 

His sits beside the now still JT and watches Volpina’s tail move ominously behind her. She raises and eyebrow at him before Paon suddenly appears and swiftly lifts the fox off of JT effortlessly using one hand. With a cry of protest Volpina tries to swing her body to attack Paon who only blocks her with a step back and a raised arm. Lance watches as they seem to fall into a sparring session that’s both elegant and intimidating. JT, now that the weight is off his chest, sits up and watches with him. 

Although Volpina is much smaller then Paon she’s landing hit after hit effortlessly. She laughs as Paon tries to grab her before simply using his force against him and leapfrogging over him. She sends a smile to Lance before winking and returning to the fight. Paon leaps to his feet before swinging at the smaller hero, right left right left. Volpina dodges what she can but brings her arms to defend herself from the punches she cant. 

“Are they always like this?” Lance turns to JT who’s taken on a much more comfortable position. 

“Paon and Volpina where the first to get their miraculous, they’re just more accustomed to the other.” JT throws his arms in defeat before mumbling about boring nights out. 

Lance nods at the information the memory of the two’s first appearance being brought to light. 

_Lance couldn’t remember the last time it had rained this much, compiling to Hunk about the foreseeable flood the two boys nearly miss the large object flying past them. Instantly their stunned into silence as a second object is throw by them, startled and fearing his life Lance lets out a loud scream while clinging to the larger male._

_“We need to get inside.” Hunks voice is also filled with fear but he’s still able to navigate them safely back into their school._

_They both turn a the sudden commotion coming from inside only to stop dead in their tracks. Before them is a large beast of a man seeming to fight a much smaller masked fox thing. The best is covered in what seems to be an array of different equipment Hunk uses to lift weights. The both watch helplessly as the beast grips the smaller person dressed as a Fox by the neck and brings them to their eye level._

_“Oh my god.” The words tumble out of him as the fear of witnessing a slaughter become present. Lance pulls at Hunk who more then gladly follows his friend to hid behind a set of lockers. “What do we do.”_

_“Do we call the cops?” Hunk quickly reaches for his phone before Lance grips his arm._

_“And say what,_ send help there’s a giant weight man about to murder a girl dressed as a fox!” _Lance gives his friend a pointed look before he see’s something blue sprint by them._

_Both watched as another animal themed person lands an impressive punch against weight mans left cheek. The in-pack causes the beasts face to turn before dropping the Fox girl to the ground. Instantly bird boy is in front of her in a protective stance. His hand is behind him like he’s ready to grab a hidden weapon before his arm is raised and both lance and hunk smother a gasp as his whole arm aluminates a deep blue color. In seconds the other costumed hero is gripping the beast with only his glowing arm, with the other he cradles the other hero gently against his chest._

_There’s a sickening cracking sound that seems to vibrate throughout the air around before the monsters arm seems to fall apart under the blue hero’s grasp. Hunk, always looking out for lance, pulls them both out of the school and down the street. Lance still visible shaken from what he just saw just stares at the empty streets around them before hunk leads him home and to safety._

_Later that night there’s a half professional - half civilian filmed compilation of the hero’s taking down not one but two other monstrosities. Lance only beams and coos with his younger siblings at the tv_

“I meant are the always so effortlessly in sync.” Pulls himself back to reality before smiling at Volpina who’s making a show of dodging Paon. 

“Yeah…they’ve always been like that.” JT’s voice is suddenly distant, almost as if he himself is lost in a distant memory. Part of lances wants to pry, if only to make sure he hadn’t touched a nerve. 

“Yeah they’ve been together for awhile now haven’t they.” For now lance only leans in with a wicked smirk playing against his lips. “It’s almost like they’re _together_

“WHAT!” Lance, along with he other unsuspecting hero’s on the roof, jumps at JT’s raised voice. “That’s not a possibility! Its not happening! Nope!” Before long JT is ranting and raveling as he paces around the rooftop. The others give him his space but watch amused at his antics. 

“LB, what did you do.” Lance muffles his laughter behind his hands before giving an unconvincing shrug towards Volpina. The fox send him a glare but turns away and wonders back towards peon, lance cant help the laughter from escaping him and turns to see If anyone has heard him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _

The yelling was one thing, it caused keith to lose his footing and snap towards the new sound. He watched as Jade turtle started to rant in what he recognized to be Italian. His eyes wondered over towards the spotted hero and found him trying to smother his laughter behind his hands. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes and as Keith got closer he saw volpina confront Ladybug before turning to return to her training. Laughter rang out into the night before Ladybug become flushed and embarrassed with their actions. Keith found himself walking over towards the hero before realizing it. 

“I’m gonna take a guess and say you have something to do with that.” He tilted his head towards Jade turtle. “He’s usually more composed than this.” 

“Oh like you now.” LB scoffed and it dawned on keith that perhaps LB didn’t know the others true identity. “I only joked about Paon and Volpina being closer then just partners.” Keith scuffed at the comment. The both watched as Jade turtle began to dramatically cry towards the sky his hands in a prayer.

Keith hummed at the statement, the assumption wasn’t lost to keith. Shiro seemed to always be around Katie and Matt, and when he wasn’t Shiro was with him. Although he’s still lost on how to approach this stamens without giving away all their identities. So he stays silent, instead he twirls the metal Beaton in his hand before turning towards LB.

“Tell me LB, do you have any skill in combat.” Keith watches the hero makes a face before signing. 

“Does pillow fight count?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

To saw lance was sour was an understatement, his whole body seemed to be in pain. He was great full towards chat noir for the reactive and even the tips while the wrapped up their first meeting. Lance groaned as his bod hit his covers, it was super late and he had zero energy to try and sneak downstairs to get an ice pack. 

“You did spectacular for your first time.” Lance smiled softly, turning his head to look towards the spotted Kwami sitting besides him. 

“Thanks Tiki, but shouldn’t you withhold your judgment until we face a monster?” Tiki shares her head before floating to snuggle against his hand. 

“I have absolute faith that your first monster wont be a issue.” Lance hums, sleep suddenly seeming to overwhelm him. 

 

“Hey, tiki how’d you end up in my bag in the first place.” Lance lets out a deep yawn before closing his eyes. “I hope you weren’t in there to long.” Tiki hums as lance crawls under his covers, she smiles before pulling the sheet to his chin before gliding through the air to finds a place to sleep herself. 

“That’s a mystery we both can uncover later.”   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Across the city in a cozy apartment, keith was trying to find sleep. Staring at his bare ceiling the only thing on his mind seemed to be the blue eyed masked hero, with a defeated sigh keith rolled over and reached for his phone. 

To: Shiro  
2/12/18 11:45pm   
**hey, you still up?**

From: Shiro  
2/12/18 11:45pm   
_Yeah, Katie’s helping me with my chem hw_

To: Shiro  
2/12/18 11:46pm   
**I’m still having second thoughts about this…**

From: Shiro  
2/12/18 11:51pm   
_Keith, I understand this is all knew to you and it’s a lotto take in. But I also want you to know that you were chosen for a reason and the miraculous is never wrong. I’m not going to lie there are moments when I also doubt myself but I believe that’s whats makes me a good hero. I allow my doubts and fears to guid me and keep me grounded._

From: Katie (AP history and English)   
2/12/18 11:52pm   
don’t be a little bitch.

To: Shiro, Katie (AP history and english)   
2/12/18 11:53pm   
(Keith has started a group chat)   
*image attachment*   
*image attachment*   
**there are two types of people**

Katie (AP history and english):  
Nark. 

Shiro:  
 _I’m trying to be helpful here._

Keith:  
 **I thought you were trying to pass chemistry.**

Katie (AP history and english):  
Shiro you’re like six sit down.

Shiro:   
_Ha. Ha._

A slight movement causes Keith to look to the side and he has to remind himself that he has a new roommate the size of a walnut. He sighs before looking back to his phone, he lets out a yawn and looks at the time. 

Keith:   
**shit its past 12. I need to head to bed, ill talk to you during lunch tomorrow.**

Shiro:  
 _well talk more tomorrow then. Keep the miraculous close, and remember your promise._

Katie (AP history and english):   
You both are weak. Ill sleep when I’m dead. 

Scuffing at Katies text Keith locks his phone before turning to his side pulling the phone slightly as the charger cord gives slight resistance. He opens his music and scrolls down to a soft relaxing playlist hoping it will lull him to sleep. Getting comfortable Keith shuts his eyes and pulls the cover so they come to just below his eyes.


End file.
